


Sends a Shadow

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Whole Again [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Distribution, Drama, Drinking, Explicit Video, F/M, Family, Family Protection, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: After drinking too much at a stag party and falling asleep at work, loses his job, loses his job after drinking too much at a stag party and falls asleep at work. After gets fired following a riotous photography shoot, the band receives compromise press after being releasing





	Sends a Shadow

Looking out her flight window, Rosa Angelina begins to wondered how everything has started so fast for her in one whole year. First three live taping for an episode, then a CD signing, a solo appearance plus a first selfie, a summer concert back in August and now her first ever trip to Las Vegas for the Backstreet Boys' second Larger Than Life Residency! Hard to believe that after several months and 9 years of going through depression,, anxiety and suicidal thoughts, she finally gets that chance!

"This is gonna be great!" She gawked at Caesars Palace, MGM Grand and Planet Hollywood hotels from above and she's gonna be staying at one of them.

Minutes after landing, Rosa got off the plane, got her bag at the baggage claim and headed towards the terminal. Searching from left to right, she gets a

 

On the movie:

AJ was sitting up in bed, with the sheets bunch around his waist while waiting for his wife. The room is covered in candlelight and red-blood rose petals, champagne in a ice bucket is place next to the bed and . Rochelle appears in the room, wearing a black and cheetah print pattern robe as her husband look in awe.

 _Wow._ AJ gawked at Rochelle just as she sat down on the bed next to him.

 _You like it?_ She look at him, taking his hand.

He reached up to move a strand of hair from her face. _You look beautiful._

Burning by the compliment, Rochelle leans in to give AJ a kiss. Pulling back with a smile, Rochelle begins taking off her robe.

***SIMULTANEOUSLY***

Coming downstairs to a candlelit room, Kevin sees his wife kicking up her feet while rubbing her legs together. Biting his lip, he stare in awe before Kristin slipped off the couch after swinging her legs high. Her husband rushed over to her side.

 _Need a hand?_ Kevin wrapped his arms around Kristin, causing her to jumped.

 _Kev, you nearly gave me a_ She 

He chuckled, holding her close. _I figure you were down here when I was looking for you._

 _So, you were looking for me?_ She swung her legs over onto his lap before wrapping her arm around his neck.

Looking at him with a dark, sexy look in her eyes, she place a kiss on his cheek 

She smiles and turns red. _Kev..._

 _What?_ He 

 

 _You ready?_ Kevin asked and Kristin nodded, before untying their robes.

Glancing at each other, the two begins to disrobe and their robes drop to their feet.

***SIMULTANEOUSLY***

Howie was hovering over his wife

seductive

***SIMULTANEOUSLY***

Brian looked up to find his beautiful wife standing near the window, wearing one of his shirts. His lower half was covered with the sheet as he lounged forward to the her side of the bed. Leighanne starts fumbling on one of the buttons of her husband's shirt while looking at the dark, starry sky.

 _Baby, what's wrong?_ Brian 

She gives out a sigh before answering, _I was beginning to worried about fans still_

All of sudden, The movie is interrupted and the Statue of Liberty appears on the screen.

_Movie Narrator: The statue was originally a gift from France._

"What?!"

"...The Statue of Liberty? What are we gonna do?"

Peter: Boys, boys, we're gonna drink until she's hot.

"Yeah. Hey, that's just crazy enough to work."

Everyone begins downing their beers.

The next morning, day of rehearsals, Rosa was picking 

Brooke, Genise and Aly gasped in shock, Jian, Val, Teddy and James

"Oh...my...God!" BRooke whispered.

Hailee awkwardly shuts the door behind them with a wideeyed expression.

"Wow." You know, we can just take 10 before they get ready.

 

raised leg

"Ohh!"


End file.
